We'll Meet Again
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Something beautiful is supposed to happen today but it's the total opposite. We were supposed to welcome life into the world today NOT wave it farewell to it. Please R&R once your finished. Thank you. :P
1. A Day of Sorrow

Hope ya like this story. Yes sad at first but it will be funny later...I don't do sad stories very well...only a little bit of the story and that's it.

I, also, claim no ownership over Inuyasha or it's characters. Although, I do own the characters Chirii and Yanalii...you'll see the two of them in a minute or so...

* * *

><p>Crying.<p>

Crying was the one thing that was heard coming from a hut that belonged to the village's old miko Kaede. It was sad that day, it was supposed to be happy. It was supposed to be the happiest day for our hanyou and young miko. It was supposed to be the day the two and their friends were to welcome their child into the world.

But not the day when both the young miko died during child birth.

It was the day of great mourning for the hanyou, his miko, and his unborn child.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Please Inuyasha." The young raven haired miko whispered to her hanyou. "Please don't cry." _

_She smiled while resting her fraile pale hand on Inuyasha's cheek._

_"Kagome." Inuyasha choked through tears._

_"I-I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome gave a small smile to her hanyou as Kaede and Sango tried their very best to stop the bleeding._

_"Kagome! Don't talk! Save your s-strength!" Sango sputtered through tears._

_"Aye, child! Do not speak!" Kaede ordered as well._

_Kagome swallowed, shaking her head slowly._

_"It's too late for me." The dying girl whispered, smiling once again._

_"Master." A growlish whine sounded through the room._

(a/n: Just to let you know before Kagome came back to the fuedal era, she had found a gray furred and blue eyed puppy demon in her time along with another one also with gray fur but her eyes are a mix between orange and red and Kagome brought them along with her when she came back.)

_"Chirii." Kagome whispered to her 'baby'. "Please find it your heart to forgive me."_

_"For what?" Chirii whispered her question._

_"Leaving."_

_"No!" Sango shrieked. "Keep her quiet!"_

_"Your not welcome you fucking wolf!" Roared a feminine voice._

_"Fuck you bitch! My Kagome's hurt and it's up to her mate to heal her." Was Kouga's response._

_"Your not her fucking mate you dumb fuck! Inuyasha is Master's mate. Not fucking you!"_

_Kagome coughed as she got paler._

_"No..." Inuyasha whispered. "No Kagome! I refuse to lose you! Especially when you just got back!" He explained through raging tears._

_"Kaede, Sango, please stop. It's not going to work anymore." Chirii told the old miko and the ex-demon slayer quietly._

_Kaede nodded, understanding. However, Chirii's words did not reach Sango for she was still trying to stop Kagome's bleeding. Then Miroku was at Sango's side, hugging her, giving her any comfort that he could offer._

_Kagome's breathing got slower and slower._

_"Kagome?" Sango whispered loudly to the young girl whom lay in her mates arms._

_Kagome smiled, closing her eyes and says for the final time._

_"We'll meet again. Aishiteiru." Then soon after those words left her lips, Kagome let out her last breath of life and fell into a unwakable sleep._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

That was only two days ago and Inuyasha had refused to say anything after that. There were no words that would come out of our hanyou's mouth once again.

"Sango," Called out a gray furred and orange and red eye colored inu youkai pup. "Miroku, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for Ma-" Then the youkai shook her head, mentally erasing her mistake. "Kagome. If I could have, I would have saved her."

Miroku raised his hand, gently smiling.

"It's all right Yanalii. I don't think Kagome would want any one of her friends to spend the rest of their lives mourning over her death. I believe Kagome would want us to go on with our lives in peace."

(a/n: The name I chose _Yanalii_ is pronounced YAWN-AH-LEE)

"Aye child." Kaede nodded. "Miroku would be correct."

"I know. But everytime I look at Inuyasha, I can't help but feel guilty about the fact that I couldn't do anything to save Kagome."

"Aye, we all greave over young Kagome. However, it also didn't help much over the fact that we had almost lost Inuyasha as well over the matter."

Everyone nodded.

"And I don't think Chirii much appreicated that she caught Inuyasha about to commit suicide." Miroku shuddered as he remembered Chirii's description of what happened that evening.

"She's also been trying to get him to talk to her." Shippo declared quietly.

"Why?" Kaede asked the kitsune.

"I remembered Kagome used to tell me that bottling up all of your emotions isn't healthy and so I asked Chirii if she was willing to try and get Inuyasha to talk to her about it so Inuyasha wouldn't be so myserable."

"Has Chirii gotten him to say anything about it?" Yanalii asked Shippo.

"Not much but yes."

"What did he say?" Yanalii wondered.

Shippo shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me. Chirii told me that Inuyasha didn't want anyone to know." He looked around with a confused look. "Is his confession so huge that he doesn't want all of us to know?"

"No Shippo." Miroku shook his head gently. "It's simply that Inuyasha is the one who loved Kagome the most and the thought of not only losing her but as well as his unborn child is too much to bare and he just wants to be left alone to his own thoughts." Miroku smiled.

"But I'm surprised that ye actually got someone to talk to Inuyasha about something so huge and saddening." Kaede awed.

"Yeah. I didn't want Inuyasha to suffer for the rest of his life because Kagome is gone. That would hurt her just to know that she was causing him that pain." Shippo told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>In front of the Sacred Tree with Inuyasha and Chirii...<p>

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha, I hope that Mas-"

BONK!

"Owie!" Chirii howled, throwing a killer glare to Inuyasha. "What was that for Inuyasha?" She groaned.

"You know Kagome doesn't like it when you call her that." Inuyasha whispered lowly.

"I'm sorry. It's just a force of habit."

Inuyasha smiled slightly and rested his hand on Chirii's head scratching it a little bit.

* * *

><p>an: don't worry, Kag won't be out of the story for too long...she'll be back _real_ soon.


	2. I'm No Youkai

Second chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. The reason I put two dogs in here is because dogs are my favorite animal so that's why. LOL. Anyway on with the story.

It's been at least eight years now since Kagome had left her friends on that sad day and Inuyasha still refused to speak to everyone knew that wasn't true, the hanyou had been speaking only to the inu pup Chirii. She wouldn't tell anyone anything about what the hanyou had been discussing with her through those years.

However, Inuyasha had been slowly returning to his old self. He would get adjitated quite easily. Kaede even got annoyed to the point where she finally reset Inuyasha's beads so Chirii could keep him in line just as our young miko had done. But Chirii never used the beads because she believed that if someone was getting on someone elses nerves, that they should be delt with by words not by violence. Even though she explained all of that, everyone also knew that there was another reason as well.

Chirii didn't use the beads because since both she and Inuyasha had inu youkai blood in them, that it would feel kinda weird that a inu would say something to another that also had the same kind of blood as them that caused that other youkai to slam into the ground earning them a mouth full of dirt.

"He's getting better...Inuyasha, I mean." Yanalii told her friends as she walked through the doorway of the hut.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aye, that would be true." Kaede agreed.

"Yeah, really." Sango nodding, smiling gently while stroking her round belly.

Earlier Miroku and Sango were discussing over the name their child when it would come into the world.

"Anyway you two." Yanalii began, changing the subject. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Actually," Sango began still stroking her huge belly. "We have one for if we were to have a boy or if we were to have a girl."

Yanalii waited patiently.

"If we were to have a boy, we were going to name him Kenichi." Miroku started.

"And for the girl?" Yanalii asked, sort of had an idea of what it was given by the look they both had on their faces.

"We were thinking about naming her Kagome." Sango finished.

Yanalii smiled widely.

"That's great. The names I mean." She added.

Then, all of a sudden Kohaku peaked into Kaede's hut.

"Oh, hello Kohaku. What brings ye here?" Kaede asked him.

"Uh, I need to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" Sango wondered.

"Well, about two villages from here, there's a youkai that appeared only a month ago in the village and I need help with it."

"Sure. We'll help." Miroku told the boy then turned to Yanalii.

"Hey Yanalii. Would you mind getting Inuyasha and Chirii? I think that if they come along, that it might get their minds off the whole Kagome insident."

Yanalii nodded and left the hut.

As the youkai raced out of the hut, Kohaku walked into the hut and sat down next to Kaede.

"So Kohaku." Kaede started. "Why don't ye tell us more about this youkai ye speak of."

"Well, the youkai looks like an adult woman with long black hair and she wears a black kimono and she carries two blades on her left hip." Kohaku described the youkai.

"What exactly does this youkai do to this village?" Sango asked her little brother.

"From what I seen and what the villagers have told me is that the youkai wanders around looking for something but refuses to give any hints as to what it is." Kohaku explained.

"I see. Well, should we set out tomorrow?" Asked a feminine voice from the door.

"Oh Yanalii, it is only ye child. You gave me a slight fright there." Kaede told the youkai.

"Sorry." Yanalii replied.

"Did you get Chirii and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah she got us." Growled a voice that hadn't been heard in two long years. "So what did you want? And what's this about a youkai?"

Then Kohaku explained his story to Inuyasha and Chirii.

"So it takes the form of some wench with long black hair and she wears a pure black kimono and she has twin blades on her left hip?" Inuyasha asked. "So has she hurt anyone?" He continued.

Kohaku shook his head.

"No. All she's really doing is wandering around looking for something." Kohaku replied to the hanyou's question.

It was quiet for a minute or so.

"Should we leave tomorrow then?" Yanalii asked again.

"Yeah, we should." Sango answered.

"Sorry Sango, you can't go since your pregnant." Chirii reminded Sango, who crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Yeah she's right Sango." Inuyasha snickered. "Sucks for you, huh?" He taunted.

Chirii smiled to herself. _"He's finally back to himself again."_

"So it's settled. We'll set out tomorrow." Yanalii declared, looking around. "Who's going?" She added as if she were an idiot then shortly after saying that Inuyasha smacked her upside her head.

"Ow!" Yanalii wailed, clutching her head. "What the _fuck_ was that for you asshole?" She yelled at him.

Inuyasha growled as his dog ears flattened to his head.

"Stop screaming in my ears bitch!"

Chirii sighed and shook her head and murmured.

"Moron."

BAM!

Chirii's eyes widened and stared at Inuyashawho lay on the floor face first.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Inuyasha. I swear I didn't mean to." Chirii told him.

"That's the trigger word for his beads?" Sango giggled.

"Actually, I've never chose a word for Inuyasha's beads when Kaede reset them for me. This is the first time." Chirii blushed.

"Wow. So now the trigger word is 'moron'?" Yanalii asked her sister.

Chirii nodded as the silver haired boy grumbled something about women were going to be the death of him.

"Anyway," Miroku started. "The one's that will be going are Kohaku, Inuyasha, Chirii, you , and myself."

Yanalii nodded.

*~The Next Morning~*

"So are we all ready?" Inuyasha asked his friends.

They all nodded.

"All right. Let's get going." Then they all went on their way to the village to get rid of this youkai.

*~Meanwhile over at the village where the youkai is~*

"Forgive me Headman. I had no intention of harming or scaring your villagers." Said a woman with long black hair.

The Headman waved the apology away.

"It's all right." He paused. "So your not a youkai after all?"

The woman shook her head then stood up.

"Thank you for understanding the misunderstanding." She bowed and stood up straightened. "Have a nice evening sir."

Then the woman turned to the door and left.

It's been two days after the young woman had cleared up the misunderstanding between her and the village Headman and now she was heading back home to see her and her mate's pup. Their pup looked and acted like her father except the fact that their pup was a girl. Oh yes. She definately looked so much like him

_Inuyasha._


	3. I Need To Get Home

Here's chapter three of _"We'll Meet Again."_

"Well, that was a complete waste of fucking time." Growled Inuyasha, disgusted over two things. One, they walked over to a village that was rumored to be plagued by a youkai only to find out that the youkai turned out not to be one and it wasn't there and two, it's the night of the new moon so he was a 'weak' human as he had put it so many times everytime on this particular night of each month.

"Yeah, really." Chirii yawned from Inuyasha's shoulder. "So now wha-"

_Sniff. Sniff._

"What is it Chirii?" Miroku asked.

"There's a scent in the air." She whispered. "A very familar one too."

Then Chirii's ice blue eyes grew huge.

Then the pup hopped off the hanyou's (currently human for this night) shoulder and ran to the direction of the source of the smell. Followed by her companions she too, had over the time getting to know them, considered family.

"Chirii what is it?" Her elder sister had asked her.

Ignoring the question, Chirii took a sharp right turn and skidded to a holt when she saw it. The one person that had disappeared eight years ago, was standing in front of her and her 'family'.

There the person stood or the woman we should say, she was dressed in a pure black haori and pure black hakama, she had long black hair that ended at her waist and she had transparent voilet colored eyes, and she held a dark gray color hilted sword in her left hand while in possession of another sword as well, however, the hilt was a black color instead of dark gray. She was surrounded by at least ten to fifteen demon corpses.

"That's the woman that the villagers were accusing for a youkai." Kohaku announced.

As soon as the young demon slayer boy announced that out loud Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga (Which did not transform on account he was currently human, but didn't need to worry since the sun would rise any minute now and he would regain his youkai powers.)

"Who are you and why do you look like my mate?" Inuyasha questioned the woman who looked so much like the woman he had fallen deeply in love eight years ago.

"Why do you want to know Hanyou? Have I harmed you in any sort of way?" The mysterious woman asked him, swinging her sword to remove as much youkai blood then sheathed it and turned to face the black haired man to questioned her.

"We do not accuse that of you my lady. However, you look so much familiar to someone we once knew many years ago." Miroku told the woman. "May I ask for your name please?"

The young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties remained quiet as if debating whether or not to give the monk her name.

"Tenshi. Tenshi Yahgomii." She told him walking cautiously towards the group. _"I hope they believe me. Because Miroku and Inuyasha always seemed to see through my lies."_ She thought to herself.

As the woman who claimed herself to be named Tenshi was about five feet from the group, both Yanalii and Chirii tensed and growled viciously.

Tenshi rolled her eyes and snorted and waved her hand, dismissing the growls coming from the inu youkai pups.

"Believe me when I say this you two." She directed her attention to the pups. "I have encountered a lot more vicious creatures during my life time and you are no where near as frightening." She told them dryly.

Then she looked at Miroku.

"Now that I've given you my name how about you give me yours?" Tenshi raised an eye brow.

"My name is Miroku. This is Kohaku." He indiciated to the boy to his right. "These two inu youkai are Chirii and Yanalii. Yanalii is the one with orange and red eyes and Chirii is the one with blue eyes." He pointed to the two youkais infront of him. "And this is Inuyasha." He also pointed to long black haired man to his left. Who still had Tetsusaiga drawn, ready to attack if needed to.

"I'm not going to hurt you Inuyasha. I'm only trying to get back home and my other sword is needed for me to do so, however, I need it fixed."

Turning her attention to the monk dressed in a purple and black kimono and asked.

"You wouldn't so happen to know a youkai by the name of Totosai now would you?"

"How do you know Totosai?" Inuyasha demanded as the sun rose, causing him to finally revert to his hanyou form. Complete with now silver hair, dog-like ears on top of his head,golden eyes, fangs, and claws. Along with Tetsusaiga still drawn and now transformed from a rusted, dull sword to a large sized sword with a ball of fuzz at the end of the hilt of the blade.

Ignoring Inuyasha's growled question, Tenshi continued to stare at Miroku waiting for him to answer his question.

"Yes we know a youkai named Totosai. How do you know him?" Miroku asked Inuyasha's question since the woman before them for some reason refused to speak to him.

"He's an old friend of mine and I need him to fix my sword so I can get home so I can get to my daughter so she doesn't drive my village's miko insane with her temper tantrums." She explained.

"Would you please take me to him? I keep forgetting where he lives." She continued.

"Of course. You don't seem dangerous." Miroku smiled kindly.

The woman arched a brow and turned around to the youkai behind her she had just killed only moments ago.

Miroku laughed nervously.

"At least you don't seem to be dangerous towards us."

She smiled at him then with any sort of warning she grabbed the blade of Tetsusaiga and yanked it from Inuyasha's grasp and held the now once again rusted and dull sword in her hand.

"If you want this back I suggest you pull out whatever seems to be lugged up your irritated ass and quit annoying me." Tenshi narrowed her eyes towards the hanyou and placed it on her hip along with her swords. "Geez, you remind me so much of my daughter it's not even funny."

"I'm not female nor a child." Inuyasha growled to the woman, eyeing his Tetsusaiga.

She rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust.

"Fine. Tell ya what. You take me to Totosai and I'll give you your sword back."

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute then agreed.

"Very well then. Now shall we go?" Tenshi asked Miroku, now having her attention on him.

He nodded.

"Then lead the way I desparately need to get home."

After finally getting over with that conversation, Inuyasha, his friends, and Tenshi began to walk to Totosai's home.

"So Lady Tenshi." Kohaku broke the silence between the group. "What is your reason for being here?"

**"The bitch probably wouldn't answer you on account she's so damn secretive."** Chirii mumbled to herself in _Inu_.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Tenshi turned her head slightly to the left and eyed Chirii and said.

**"I'd appreciate you not calling me a 'bitch'. Last I checked I wasn't a female dog. But in fact, a human being thank you."** Tenshi told the youkai back in _Inu_.

Chirii, Yanalii, and Inuyasha (Who now understood that language thanks to Chirii) stared at the woman in shock.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Only inu youkais are allowed to speak that language?"

"How do you know that language?" Yanalii asked, curious.

"As I told you earlier, I am a friend of Totosai and he knows it exeptionally well and I got bored one day and asked him about it. So he taught it to me." She shrugged nonchalantly. "In fact, he told me that there are two versions of it."

"There are?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." She nodded. "There's the modern version as well as ancient." She counted the two with her right pinky and ring finger. "Although, I have to say the ancient version is my favorite but it's difficult to master."

"If it's difficult then when why is it your favorite version?" Miroku wondered.

Then Tenshi turned her body slightly and stared at the inu hanyou and spoke, along giving him a heated look.

_**"Because I think it sounds sexy."**_ She more like gave the answer to Inuyasha. Who blushed when she spoke in that version of the language and the tone of her voice.

After a day of talking to each other about random stuff, the group finally made it to Totosai's home.

"Oi! Totosai! Are you there?" Tenshi called out to the old youkai swordsmith.

"Yes, and who wants to know?" And old somewhat scratchy voice called back.

"It's me, Tenshi!"

"Ah, I see come on in then." He offered in a more quiet voice as the woman and the group she had been traveling with drew closer to the entrance to his home.

Then Tenshi felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, the young woman saw Inuyasha with his hand held out as if waiting for the woman to hand back his sword.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot that." She said to herself, pulling out the rusted and dull weapon that belonged to him and handed it over. And walked into Totosai's 'house'.

"So what can I do for you Tenshi?" Totosai asked the transparent violet eye colored woman.

"I need you to fix my sword so I can go home. I have to get back to Kaori and I need to get to my meeting within three days. Do you think you could get it fixed before then?" She asked her old youkai friend.

"Let me have a look at it first." He held out his hand.

"Here." She said, giving him her broken sword. He unsheathed the blade and examined it, then a confused looked appeared on his face.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asked her, showing the woman a sword that only had half a blade connected to the hilt of the weapon.

"Flip it upside down." She commanded. He did and the other half of the blade fell out of the sheath.

"Now." She began. "Do you think you can get it fixed within my three day time limit?" She repeated.

Totosai looked at the sword pieces then back at her.

"I can have it done within a day or a day and a half. But I need something to bond it with."

Then Tenshi brought her left thumb to her mouth and bit into it causing the blood from the small prick to form a blood red ribbon as the red liquid to flowed from the flesh.

Once the blood ribbon was at the length to her liking, she handed it to Totosai, who looked at it curiously.

"Trust me, it'll work." The woman told him. He nodded at got to work on fixing the broken sword.

(a/n: so can you figure out who this Tenshi woman is? You all probably know who it is...and there's a reason why her eyes aren't their normal blue color...you know you wanna say it... by the way I'm working on the next and final chapter of this story. To tell ya the truth this is actually a prequeal to the actual story I'm working on. It's a _Bleach_ crossover but it's set in the Soul Society though and not in the world of the living I think the series calls it. Anyway, until next time!)


	4. I'll wait for you on the otherside

Here's my final chappie of _"We'll Meet Again."_

It's been a day ever since Totosai has started to fix Tenshi's (a/n: The name _Tenshi_ means 'angel' if ya were wondering...and if you wern't then I guess that's just another thing you learned today, huh?) sword so she could get home.

Shortly after Tenshi had handed over her sword over to Totosai to fix, our favorite hanyou was getting very suspicious of this 'Tenshi' woman. He had a feeling that she had been lying about her name and he could have sworn that he had seen some sort of silver and red mark had been resting between where her neck and shoulder met. Inuyasha had also tried confronting the woman that looked so much like his long dead mate, he could also see that she did not have the scent of the living but that of something else. Getting even more curious, Inuyasha had even asked Chirii about it and she had noticed as well but decided to dismiss it on account the woman Tenshi was leaving in about half a day or so and she didn't much care for wanting to find out why the woman who appeared in her early twenties had a scent that had seemed slightly off and suggested that Inuyasha ignore it as well. However, as we all know, our stubborn hanyou friend refused to back down until he got some proper answer.

_"Ugh, this is getting to fucking annoying. If this baka is to stubborn to say anything to me about whatever he wants to ask me then I'll ask him instead."_ Tenshi thought to her.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Tenshi called out to the hanyou, who was lost in thought, laying on the 'roof' of Totosai's home.

"What is it bitch?" A grumbled voice answered back.

_"Oh, I sincerely want to say his 'favorite' word although that would blow my cover."_

"You've been looking and acting strange ever since we got here. What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to talk about, especially to someone I don't know."

"Inuyasha don't take me for a fucking baka. I know for a fact that you spoke to Chirii about my smell and your thinking that I had lied about my name. So fess up. Tell me what you've been wanting to say."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the fact that she knew why he was acting the way he was. Then he jumped off the 'roof' and landed in front of the young woman.

"All right, then." Inuyasha began. "Why are you really here and were you truely lying about your name?"

"My sword." She looked down at her hip and lightly grabbed the dark gray hilt. "Wanted to come here, it told me that it wanted to see someone but it wouldn't tell me. As for the lying about name thing...yes I did lie about it. But I don't give out my _actual_ name to people I don't particularly now."

"So your tellin' me that 'Tenshi' isn't your real name." Inuyasha repeated back to her.

The woman who lied about her name nodded.

"Does Totosai know your true name then since you said that he's an old friend of yours?"

The young woman, again, nodded.

"Yes, but I made Totosai swear no matter what to never tell anyone my actual name. So you go a try and force the answer out of Totosai you might as well not to because he won't tell you even if you beat him to a bloody pulp." She told him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Why is your scent to funny?"

"I'm actually dead...and no I'm not in a articial body. What your looking at is, is actually me as a soul."

"How did you die and how long have you been dead?"

Instead of answering his question right away, the young long black haired woman turned to looked at the sun setting and finally said.

"You should already know that Inuyasha. If not then you are the baka and not me." Giving the silver haired hanyou a deep look in his golden eyes as soon as she turned her head back to him. But it wasn't just any kind of deep look, it was the kind that was staring straight through you and looked right at your very soul. After a while, Inuyasha and the woman were interupted by Totosai's voice.

"Oi! Tenshi! Your sword is finished!" He called out.

_"Thank you Totosai."_ She thanked him in her head, grateful for the interuption and walked over to Totosai to retrieve her now fixed weapon so she could go home.

"Wait." Inuyasha whispered, finally understanding what she meant. "Please. Please tell me your name." He almost sounded as if he were on the verge of tears.

Deciding not to answer him, the young woman continued to walk to Totosai.

"Here you are Tenshi." Totosai handed her the sword. "Good as new."

"Thank you very much Totosai." She bowed her head slightly to him noting her thanks and turned to leave, only to be stopped by his hand that grasped onto her wrist.

"You need to tell him. I know you. You won't be returning ever again." Totosai looked at the black colored hilt that allowed her to grasp onto her sword without cutting her during the process. "It was telling me why you came here and I think Inuyasha has the right to know."

"I know that." She responded, looking down at her sword that had the dark gray colored hilt. "Dai has been telling me to tell Inuyasha as well." She covered her eyes with her bangs. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell him before I leave."

"Very well." He said, releasing her wrist, allowing her to exit his home.

Walking outside, the young woman made her way into the middle of the field and stopped in the middle of it and drew her newly fixed sword only for it to be blocked by another. It was Tetsusaiga.

"Your not leaving until I get my answer bitch." Inuyasha growled dangerously, eyes no longer their golden color but glowed blood red and complete with blue irises.

"Well, forgive me Hanyou." She growled back. "But your not getting that answer. So I suggest you move before you get seriously hurt."

"And if I refuse?" He arched a brow.

"I don't have time for you. I need to get home to Kaori." Then before Inuyasha could react, the girl resheathed her sword an grabbed the other and swung the sword with all of her strength, thrusting Inuyasha about ten feet backwards causing him to skid against the ground until he finally stopped.

Before Inuyasha could sit up to look at the small woman, he found a small foot pressing against his chest holding him down to the ground. When he loooked up at the girl above him, he saw it.

Tears were running down her cheeks. But now instead of having those transparent violet colored eyes, they were now the beautiful blue color Inuyasha had loved so much eight years ago. He could also get a proper smell of her scent.

"Now do you see who I am Inuyasha? Has it finally clicked into your thick skull?"

"Ka-Kago.." Inuyasha was unable to get the rest out, for he to, had tears running down his face then the small foot that was pressing against his chest and the woman he now figured out to be his love, sheathed her sword and once again pulled out her black hilted one and thrusted it out to her left. Showing only half of the sword was missing and she spoke one word.

"Open." And turned the sword like if you were turning a key that you stuck into a keyhole on your door. After she did that a circular door appeared and openned for her, shortly after openning a little girl, that looked scarely a lot like the hanyou laying on the ground in shock, appeared through the door and threw herself to the woman. The little girl about the age of four instead of eight.

"Mama!" The little girl hugged the woman's right leg. "I missed you!" She giggled showing a small pair of fangs. Then looked over to Inuyasha and went completely wide-eyed.

"Mama? Who is that man? And why does he smell kinda like me?" The girl asked her mother.

"Kaori. I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. Your father." The little girl's mother introduced. Causing Inuyasha's own eyes to widen at the woman's declaration.

"But why does he live here while we have to live in the place we live in now?"

"Because he can't come live with us dear. I know it's hard for you to understand but he just can't. Now go back into bedroom." The woman that Inuyasha now knew was Kagome, said to the small silver haired girl.

The little girl named Kaori pouted, showing that she didn't want to go back, and turned around and walked back through the door to wait for her mother to follow.

As soon as she did, Inuyasha rose to his feet and stood before Kagome.

"Please don't go Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded through tears.

"Inuyasha." She shook her head. "What was the last thing I said before I died?"

_"We'll meet again. Aishteiru."_

"That we would meet again."

"And we did, even though we weren't supposed to." She smiled. "I'll wait for you on the other side. When it's your time."

"I can't wait that long Kagome. Please stay here. Please." He pleaded.

"You have to." She paused. " Inuyasha, I know it will be hard. Believe me, I know. I've been going through it for the past eight years, knowing I couldn't be with you until it was your time to pass." Then Kagome turned to Chirii, who was in shock to find out that they were with the woman that she and her elder sister had known as a mother to them.

"I want to you to make sure Inuyasha lives until he has to leave this world and go onto the next. Understand?" She said in a firm tone.

The inu youkai nodded, knowing that if they allowed Inuyasha to do _that_ then Kagome would unless all hell on her furry little ass.

"Good." She nodded, looking at them then looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Then she turned her attention to Yanalii.

"You have to come back to Yanalii. You know that right?"

Yanalii nodded grimly and walked over to Kagome and stood beside her.

Now it was Chirii's turn to cry.

"Yana? What does she mean by that?" Chirii whispered, frightened.

Yanalii took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when I disappeared for a week last year?"

Chirii nodded.

"Well, I wasn't paying much attention and a huge youkai caught me by surprise and ripped me to shreds. Killing me within seconds." Yanalii stared up at Kagome then looked back at her younger sister. "That was when Kagome appeared and took me to this world where their was a village filled with souls of the old and young who either passed on recently, a few years ago, or centuries ago. I stayed there for about a day or so and somehow managed to leave that world and make my way back here and to this era."

"However, a soul can't stay out of a physical body for no more than seven to eight months without slowly withering away." Kagome explained.

"Is that why you've been hurting so much lately?" Inuyasha asked Yanalii..

Yanalii nodded, looking back at her sister.

"Do as Kagome says Chirii and look after Inuyasha. Just like you have been for the past eight years." Then she walked up to her baby sister and pressed her left cheek to Chirii's.

"I love you Chirii. I always will." She stood back from her sister and returned to Kagome. "Let's go?"

Kagome nodded and offered Yanalii to go first. She did.

Soon after Kagome followed and the circular door closed behind her and disappeared before everyones' eyes.

Twenty-five years later...

"Chirii! You little runt get back here with that!" Growled an irritated inu hanyou, who was chasing after the now adult inu youkai who out-grew her puppy-ish features. Her once gray fur changed into a solid black color with a hint of dark blue streaks running through her fur and her light blue colored eyes now matched the blue streaks in her fur. She was no longer small, but now stood to the highth to about that middle of Inuyasha's thigh.

Inuyasha hadn't changed one bit, he still looked the same. His personality was mostly the same but it had also changed slightly ever since that day when Kagome had to leave again. When she did, Chirii was there for him and helped him through it and told him that he would be reunited with Kagome once again but he just had to wait just like Kagome had told him. Those first five years were tough on the hanyou and he even tried to do _that_ so he could be with Kagome again. He did _that_ at least three or four times until it got to the point where Chirii was _forced_ to use Inuyasha's beads whether it felt weird to her or not.

But now Inuyasha is practically back to him oldself again. He had even considered Chirii as if she were his own blood. It was and still is a good life for the two as well for their other friends.

"Never!" Chirii sang, clinging Tetsusaiga in her mouth and running around the hut that belonged to Miroku and Sango.

It took Inuyasha over two hours to _finally_ retrieve his sword from the solid black and dark blue streaked furball. Now he was getting revenge by torturing her just like he had once done to Kagome's fat cat Buyo way back when. Even though Inuyasha never admitted it, he was truely grateful for Chirii's presence around him. She gave him plenty to laugh about and even when Koga got his ass whooped by her. Having Inuyasha make fun of Koga over the fact that he got his ass kicked by a pup.

(a/n: did this chappie sound a little too sad? if so, then I'm sorry. I tried to make it funny in the end. And the sequeal is called_ "Hello Again"_ and remember it's going to be a _Bleach_ crossover. Thank you for reading.)


End file.
